


Sweet Excuse

by Serendivinity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendivinity/pseuds/Serendivinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There, and now back again; Bilbo spends his evenings drinking at The Green Dragon Inn, recalling his adventure with great fondness with the only person interested... a pretty bar maid. </p><p>Bilbo x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I couldn't find a single one, you find one, then link meeee damn it!

They had been completely and utterly right, he was not the same Hobbit he once was. 

You could see a change in him, especially the night he turned up at the tavern, ranting about his stories, recalling the words the grey Wizard had spoken to him the night before his departure... 

He drank until his face was flushed pink and his mind was blank. He did this at least twice a week, other Hobbits began to completely avoid his gaze, but for some reason, you couldn't tear yourself away from his gaze whenever he met it across the bar. 

“Gone all strange that one” Miranda hushed, wiping the glass lazily, soap suds still eminent on the surface before she poured another punter a glass. “Keeps starin' at you, he does, think he might see the dragon in you!” she teased, implicating that you were a feisty, fiery one. You enjoyed Miranda’s company, but she didn't think before she formulated words. 

You shift finished and you handed her your apron, nodding to her, she grinned wildly at you, she knew exactly where you were headed... not home, just across the tavern to the table at the back. 

“Would you like another glass Mr.Baggins?” you asked, batting you eyelashes. He regarded you for the longest moment before nodding. 

“Alright, but I’ll pay this time, is there anything I can get you?” His face was so sincere, and full of agony... you heard the tale of Thorin and what became of him and his nephews. 

“Umm, a glass of Rivendell wine, please?” he looked a little shocked for a second, and gave you a rugged smile, returning moments later with the drinks. 

You both laughed and drank until long after the tavern doors closed, Miranda gave you both a vulgar warning about keeping the counter tops clean after tossing you the keys, and telling you to not to drink the place dry.

You scooted over next to Bilbo. He had grown a little weary from the intoxication of the alcohol. 

“Mm ‘s the matter, sweetie?” you asked. 

“I – I don’t want ‘t go home...” he sighed. 

It slipped out before you even registered what you said. 

“Stop at mine.” His eyes went large like saucers, but he shook his head. 

“I don’t want to impose on your family.” He breathed out another sigh. “By the Gods... Bag End is lonely.” 

“Bilbo...” he blushed as you addressed him by his first name. “Pssht, don’t have anyone at my place! Please, I have a spare room... I can put you up for the night, or as many as you like” Oh god, damn that bloody alcohol!

“Uh- _Y/N_, um...” his eyes met yours. He couldn't draw it out any longer, he only came to this damned place because you listened to his stories, you were the only one who believed him and the only one who retained their respect for him. He closed the gap between you quickly, hungrily. He didn't want to be alone anymore, and you were his salvation, all this time you were something to look forward to, he desperately needed your approval, he was delighted when your body edged closer to his, your mouth opening and greedily, your hands beginning to roam over his chest. 

You pulled away just slightly. “Please” you begged. “Come back to my place” 

He didn't need a third invitation... 

You hurriedly locked the tavern and made for your Hobbit Hole. Clicking the locks open in haste you pushed the door open, dragging Bilbo with you. 

Bilbo slammed you against the door the second it swung shut. His body pressed tightly against yours, moaning into your mouth, both of you sobering up fast from the clumsy touches of one another. 

You felt him harden against your thigh; you let out a gasp, moaning his name. 

“You won’t need that spare bedroom after all...” you laughed, guiding him down the hallway. 

You both collapsed on the bed, climbing over the sheets to a more comfortable position, Bilbo loomed over you, his eyes glittering with a thousand tales and a hungry glint. He took your lips against his once more, you moaned as his hips lowered onto yours, his erection gliding against your warmth, tantalising and slow; you set about fumbling at the buttons on his vest, gasping every time he stopped. 

Oh he was torturing you now, and he knew it, he had complete control over your body and he loved the sensation of you under him, only fabric separating you from him. He wanted so desperately to claim you. A low growl left his throat, he began gliding a hand up your leg, lifting your skirt with it, moving up and up until he reached your thigh...  
He stroked his thumb over the soft fabric over your entrance; oh the sound that radiated from your mouth was music. He could feel how wet you were under your knickers. He wanted to draw this out... he slipped a finger under the panties and piloted his finger into your dripping hole. 

A soft groan erupted from your throat, pleading for him to continue, he laughed wickedly as you began bucking your hips, signalling for him to go deeper and faster, but he didn't obey your commands. Warmth escaped you as he removed his finger, you let out a disappointed groan, but you were replaced with a hungry lust when you saw him discard his upper clothing, working too slowly to remove the lower garments. Lunging forward you made quick work of the laces, pulling at them and all but ripping the pants from his body. 

Eyeing his bare manhood, you took him in your grip, pumping him slowly. 

Oh, now it was your turn for sweet revenge. 

He hissed and gritted his teeth, moving his cock in your grip with the movement of his hips, but you just remained a very slow pump. He couldn't take it any longer. 

“_Y/N_” he pleaded. 

“Yes?” you cooed seductively, “What is it you want?”

“Please” he whimpered, his head falling to your shoulder. “Faster”

“I have a better idea” you retorted, softly taking his shoulders and signalling for him to lie on his back. Trailing kisses over his body you worked your way downward, taking his cock in your mouth and giving the head a playful flick of the tongue. 

It all became too much for him, he rested his hand on the crown of your head, lacing his fingers into your hair, hissing as your mouth made work of his penis. He began to moan your name. You could taste him as he let spill some of the excitement welling up inside of him, not enough to tell you he had gone over the edge.   
Pulling back from him you made haste in getting rid of your offensive clothing, your bare body exposed to him in all its glory. 

He watched you, groaning softly as you exposed of everything you were wearing... Oh the gods, you were beautiful, he couldn't wait to roam his hands over every inch of your naked form. 

You propped yourself up on your knees on the edge of the bed, tracing a circular pattern on your clit with your thumb, sliding two fingers inside yourself. 

Bilbo let out a very low growl, he needed to fill you; watching you play with yourself was making all that sensation pool in the pit of his stomach. 

“Come here _Y/N_” he panted softly.

Slowly and sensually, you crawled over to him; sliding your clit over his smooth cock, rotating your hips so the head of his penis danced against your entrance. You let out a cheeky laugh as you watched his expression go from awe to hunger to something very primal. 

You pushed yourself down, and the world just seemed to stop. The sensation was overwhelming; you sat still for a few seconds, taking in every inch of his penis as you could until it hurt. You started to ride him; the pleasure was immeasurable as it traveled through your body. Rotating your hips to get a better angle you proceeded to fuck him a little harder, Bilbo began panting, both of your bodies melded together as one the heat was forcing you to sweat, your bodies slipping against each other. 

Bilbo flipped you, that primal roar in his throat making everything in your body shiver, he was back on top and back in control, you had had fun with his body, now it was most definitely his turn. 

His tongue straddled your nipples; the intensity of the delight filled every crevice of your naked, sweating body, that threat of release becoming ethereal. You moaned his name and his thrusts became harder and more demanding, he sucked at the nipple, taking the other breast in his hand, paying with the bead against his thumb.   
You moaned his name into the night, your screams becoming louder and louder, his manhood piercing you fiercer and deeper. 

“Come for me” he whispered into your ear, his breath hot and tingling on your neck, with one last thrust you released yourself over him. The contracting of your walls forced him to jump over the same ledge and he too, came undone. 

His body fell down next to yours, panting heavily, and his smile was wide as he took in the sight of your delighted face, glowing in the candlelight.

Bilbo’s eyes became soft and kind once more. He truly was a beautiful soul. 

“_Y/N_?” His voice seemed to lack confidence... just like he was before his journey. 

“My offer still stands” you giggled. “I don’t care where I am as long as I’m with you” your tone trailed off into a serious one. 

“Good, because that Tavern is ghastly, I only went in there to see your beautiful face” you laughed a he made a face. 

“Yes, it is, and I only changed my shift so I could talk to you” this brought that sparkle back into his deep blue eyes. 

“Oh dear, well this was an unexpected turn of events...” you both chuckled.


End file.
